Mini Moments
by Alibelle92
Summary: So this is not an actual story. This is mini moments from 10 different songs that I came up with. I have written exactly what it is as an authors note. It's pretty much just little random clips inspired by songs.


A/N - I just read a story where they put their playlist on shuffle and wrote whatever came to mind during the song, then once the song stopped they stopped writing. So I thought I would give it a go and see what I come up with. It will be 10 songs and I will write the name of the song above each segment.

(Ok so I just finished this and it's absolutely rubbish...but I am going to post it anyway, simply for the comedy factor. I find what I came up with in comparison to the song rather amusing. Each song is only a small paragraph of writing but if you want a giggle then read ahead. This was actually quite fun to do so even if you don't post it, try it out, see what you come up with.)

1\. **3 doors down - Kryptonite**

Cosima walked the long way to the cafeteria. She just wanted to catch a glimpse of the blonde french woman who had quickly become her kryptonite. A couple months ago she met the head of the company and she instantly felt attracted to her. How could she not? The woman was stunning and pretty funny as it turned out. In her head she promised herself if she ever got the chance to spend time with her she would keep her by her side, keep her secrets safe and hold her tight.

2\. **Christina Aguilera - Get mine, Get yours**

"Are you sure, Cos?" Sarah asked, worry in her voice. "You're not the type to just jump on and jump off."

"Yes, Sarah, I am positive, this is what I need." Cosima internally groaned, if she wanted to have a one night stand then so what?!

Cosima had already spotted a beautiful blonde and decided that she after this drink she was going to dance with her and not take no for an answer.

"Good luck." Sarah winked at her as she walked to the dance floor.

Pulling as much courage into herself as possible she took the leap and made her way to the blonde, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Tonight she was guna get hers.

3\. **Alessia Cara - I'm yours**

Dear diary,

I cannot believe her, she made me fall for her and I gave myself to her and now she's gone. She left! Moved to Frankfurt of all places! I am so mad at her, I promised myself I would never let myself get hurt like this again but I gave her a chance, broke down my walls and opened my doors for her. I even said to her "baby im yours" and she still left. I hate that I spend my time daydreaming about us, about a future we could have. I can see us with the whole shibang, big house, kids, even a dog. I hate that I spend my time daydreaming about Delphine Cormier.

With love, Cosima.

4\. **Jessica Lowndes - Nothing like this**

They say time heals but its been months here in this stupid little village and it still stings, it still hurts. I keep thinking about Cosima, particularly when she got me baked. We danced, we laughed, we had as Cosima would say "a wild time". I dream of waking up one day and falling out of love but I doubt it will happen, people say give it time but nothing hurts like this. I thought I had been in love before but it was certainly nothing like this.

5\. **Rumer willis (Hozier cover) - Take me to church**

Delphine dreams of Cosima getting better, she hates seeing her love so ill. She even considered taking her to church to be blessed by a priest, she would literally do anything to cure her. She just wants to command her to be well but knows that the crazy science is the only thing that will actually cure her. Her lover has such good humor, she lights up a room and it saddens her so much that it's so rare she gets to see that side of her anymore. Delphine now sits in the church seats praying, something she hasn't done since she was a child, she prays "dear god please take my life, let her be well."

6\. **Boyce Avenue/Fifth Harmony (Bruno Mars cover) - When I was your man**

"You need to get back out their, Cos. I am not having you wallow in my house anymore." Felix gently rubs Cosima's back, trying to convince her with as much love as he can muster.

"Im not wallowing, Felix, Im just enjoying being single, spending time for myself." Cosima smiles weakly at her brother.

"Cos! That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! Look at you, you're wearing french perfume and wearing a sheep for a jumper! You are most certainly wallowing." His tone was strict but gentle.

"Felix! Really! It's not a damn sheep and I am fine. I may regret ever meeting her but im fine." Cosima shrugs him off and folds her arms around herself.

"Look, just don't sit here thinking of all the things you could of done. It won't change anything." He pulls her into him and wraps his arms around her, sensing she was close to tears.

"I just miss her, Felix, I miss the woman who I know my soul belongs to, is that so bad?!" Cosima let the flood gates open, glad to have her brother by her side.

7\. **The All-American Rejects - Dirty little secret**

"Have you told your family about me?" Delphine asks her girlfriend.

"Nope," Cosima pops the P for effect. "You're my dirty little secret." Winking at the blonde she straddles her hips. "Don't tell anyone."

Delphine laughs light heartedly then melts into a passionate kiss with the brunette. They fall into sync just like every other time they have made love in the past few months. Enjoying each other and enjoying their little secret.

8\. **Cast of Rent - Out tonight**

Cosima wanted to go out tonight and was trying to convince her sister to join her but Sarah was being difficult. She just wanted to go out, flirt with strangers and drink. She had noticed a new bar tender last time they went to bobby's and damn did she want to get to know her!

"Come on, Sarah, I just want to go out! Lets go have fun tonight." Cosima begs.

"Ugh! Cos, fine, lets go to bobby's so you can chat up the French chick!" Sarah finally relents.

9\. **Elvis Presley - Blue suede shoes**

"Sarah can I borrow some shoes for my date?" Cosima asks while looking through her shoes at the bottom of the closet.

"Yea sure but stay off my new boots!" Sarah commands.

"But they are epic! I need to look as hot as possible, Sar!" As she said this she cheekily puts on the boots.

"Cos, you can borrow anything but stay off of my new boots!!" Sarah almost shouts as she sees what's on Cosima's feet.

10\. **Don Mclean - American pie**

"Mummy, please will you tell me a story?" Allisa asks.

"Ok, how about a new one?" Cosima asks her little girl.

"Yea!" She answes with excitement.

"A long, long time ago, I met a girl and we had so much fun dancing to music when noone was watching. We sang in silly voices and told silly jokes all because of the magic of helium. I was eight miles high and falling fast for this amazing woman, she wore beautiful perfume and smelt so lovely. I knew then and there that this would be the day that I would promise to be with her forever, and every day I would make her laugh with delight." Cosima began, telling her daughter about when she fell in love with the little girl's Maman.


End file.
